Mémoires d'un XLaw
by Rain on your Back
Summary: ... Ou Chroniques Positivement Désastreuses des Hauts-Faits et Bas Etats d'Âme d'un Grand Blond Binoclard.
1. Je suis l'ange

**Nom du ficlet** : Je suis l'ange, citation honteusement pompée n'est ce pas, du chapitre dont l'on va traiter n'est-ce pas.

**Auteur** : Rain

**Disclaimer** : Non non non, rien n'est à moi, ce ficlet ne se targue pas d'être la seule interprétation du moment du manga décrit, d'ailleurs je ne cherche pas à ce qu'il le soit… Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec non plus.

**Note**: Voilà voilà, ceux qui sont passés sur mon profil ont pu profiter de l'annonce de ce cht'it recueil d'one-shots concernant notre grand (il fait partie des plus grands bonshommes -normaux- de Shaman King quand même…) blond… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais rester sur le manga, mais j'avais envie de faire du canon – pas que je ne mette pas un peu de MarcoMeene dedans ou autre hein, juste que les os seront sur des moments canon. Pre-, after- (quoique, je vois pas comment rester canon là-dessus) mais surtout pendant-canon manga… Comme va vous le prouver celui-ci… Ah, et le titre est affreusement, stupidement, provocativement (réinventons le français !) décalé, pour la bonne raison qu'au premier regard, il donnerait à rire, Marco, avec ses ordres, ses moments de choc, ses sentences à répétition… Mais bon, cela pourrait aussi être un tour pendable du pyromane qui habite mon esprit %)

A la réflexion, je me demande si la danse classique adopte le même rythme que la modern-jazz / aérobic… Tant pis… Pas de la valse non plus…

Enfin, si le train de pensées de Marco est – non, pas si, il l'est – brouillon, fouillis, c'est voulu (même si je sais pas trop ce que ça donne), parce que pour moi, en ce genre de situations, il est comme ça : quarante pensées à la minute et l'impression d'être au ralenti quand les autres font du trois cents à l'heure…

* * *

><p><em>Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, et un…<em>

L'imagerie populaire dit qu'avant de décéder, le mourant revoit sa vie en accéléré, de sa naissance jusqu'au jour funeste. Ce ne fut pas mon cas, si vous vous posez la question (d'ailleurs, même si vous ne vous la posez pas, ce ne fut pas le cas). Peut-être parce que je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne sais pas. Certains vous diraient que j'ai la tête trop dure pour comprendre les choses – et, même si je ne l'admettrai jamais, ils n'ont pas tord. Je ne fais qu'avancer, encore et encore, envers et contre tout – mais, à ce moment-là, j'ai été fauché en pleine course. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer le fait que j'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine, que Jeanne m'appelait d'une façon étrange – plus tard, je finirais par comprendre que c'était à cause de la fragilité, si inhabituelle chez elle, de sa voix – ou que, tout simplement, j'avais mal.

Contrairement à tout ce que les romanciers écrivent, quand c'est arrivé je n'ai vu qu'un instant, dans un éclair de lumière et de souffrance. Presque seulement une impression, une illusion…

_J'avais à nouveau onze ans. Mains sur la barre, j'écoutais la voix sèche et maîtrisée de Rackist marquer les temps alors que j'enchainais les pas. Je me rappelle la concentration, la fatigue, la douleur même alors que je restai sur une pointe. Et la chute, la cheville foulée._

Tout s'éteint après cette chute, ironique pied-de-nez que m'envoie le destin. Je suis mort, et pourtant je ne le suis pas. C'était comme si – comme si je flottais dans un entre-deux étrange, encore sous le choc de ne plus être capable de réagir, de protéger les enfants, de tuer ce sous-fifre d'Hao qui s'en prend à nous, plus être capable _d'être moi_ en fait. Non, je ne peux pas – j'ai laissé Jeanne-sama et Lyserg tout seuls. J'ai failli à mon devoir – que dira Meene – et Jeanne-sama, est-ce qu'elle va bien… ?

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer. Alors même que je commençais à me sentir aspiré, comme si la fin s'annonçait, tout s'est inversé. Je fus de nouveau dans la voiture, regardant avec impuissance Jeanne-sama – _notre_ _seul espoir, notre sainte, notre… non, ma…_ – laisser filer sa seule chance de survie pour me faire ressusciter. Non ! Il ne faut pas ! Mais que fait-elle ? Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne pas aider Lyserg à s'enfuir d'ici ? Pourquoi prendre tant de risques… Je n'ai pas le temps de demander que tout explose.

Encore un noir. Fantôme, je ne devrais pas être concerné, mais le processus de résurrection doit être trop avancé. Je reprends conscience, enfin, et je me demande si ce n'est pas uniquement à cause des paroles sur ma gauche. Une sorte d'instinct profond, en sorte, l'impression qu'un nouveau drame m'attend, comme juste avant que Livia et Mari – non, ne pas dériver, je dois rester concentré, capter et comprendre ce qu'il dit…

_Non…_

Concentration, maîtrise. Inspirer. Expi – non, je n'y arrive pas. L'homme m'apprend tout ce que je voulais savoir. Lyserg est mort, et elle, _non, ce n'est pas – si, ça l'est, Jeanne_ – Jeanne-sama est morte... Elle est morte par **ma** faute, par **mon** incompétence, parce que **je **me suis laissé distraire…

Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux qu'écouter en silence les pleurs de l'adolescente terrifiée. Tamao – et dire que je me méfiais d'elle l'instant d'avant – est donc vivante, elle nous a même protégés… Pas sauvés, elle n'a pas ce pouvoir, mais elle a sauvegardé nos corps. Alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre – je dois reconnaître ce courage, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois… Je dois… Mais que faire ? Jeanne-sama est **morte **! Non, non, il faut réfléchir calmement… _Comment se calmer ? Elle est…_ Sâti. Voilà la réponse – les Gandhara. Ils peuvent ressusciter Jeanne-sama, ainsi que Lyserg, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je dois me lever…

Mais déjà l'homme prend la parole, et confirme ce que je craignais. Il veut la destruction totale, la _liquidation_ dont parlait Rackist… Nous aurions dû nous méfier, comme si Hao allait en rester là… Tamao tente de s'interposer, je l'entends, mais que croit-elle toute seule ? Un arc douloureux accompagne cette pensée. Ca ne va pas… A ce rythme, je n'aurai jamais le temps de me relever et de les emmener tous en sécurité avant qu'il ne… J'entrouvre enfin un œil, et découvre le visage relâché de Lyserg. Lui aussi, je dois le sauver. Tout d'un coup je comprends ce que Meene voulait dire – _ce n'est qu'un enfant_. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il devait vivre – et elle aussi, elle devait… Sans un bruit, je bouge, et vois Jeanne-sama, si frêle tout d'un coup, abandonnée à sa fin, comme une poupée aux fils tranchés… Mon estomac se retourne dans mon ventre, j'ai envie de vomir maintenant. Vengeance ou pas, comment quelqu'un a pu s'en prendre à – s'en prendre à cette fille sans défense ? Attaquer Jeanne-sa – non, Jeanne maintenant, les morts n'ont pas besoin d'un respect qui m'écœure désormais… Il va payer. **Il va…**

Un cri m'interrompt. Tamao, encore, mais cette fois c'est un cri de douleur et d'effroi – non, il ne va pas la tuer aussi ? Jeanne ne lui a pas suffi ? Il ne peut pas les prendre toutes les deux – _non non_ **non – **elles ont le même âge – je ne le laisserai **pas **toucher cette fille, pauvre fillette encore… Aux sons et images que j'entrevois, je comprends que l'autre, le petit brun, a tenté de protéger son amie et n'y a pas réussi. Tamao étouffe… Comment peut-il ? Je…

_Allez, Marco, on recommence…_

Le souffle de fouryoku que je sens sur mon visage m'avertit de la présence de son fantôme alors que je tâtonne à la recherche de mon arme médium. Celui qui m'a tué se dresse désormais, prêt à… Non…

_Quatre, cinq, six…_

J'appelle Michael en un cri silencieux qui résonne en mon esprit, et réussit enfin à saisir correctement mon pistolet. Des éclairs de souffrance me traversent – elle n'a pas eu le temps de refermer totalement cette cicatrice, aucune importance – mais je dois le faire. « **Meurs**, » j'entends. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela, j'arrive enfin à lancer l'Archangel. La détonation est presque silencieuse. Des exclamations de surprise me parviennent, comme de très loin. Je dois me concentrer, faire les choses dans l'ordre…

Avaler sa salive en silence, ignorer la douleur et ouvrir une bouche sèche, pour lâcher, comme à regret – mais c'est le remord qui menace de me faire vomir, parce que je suis **faible **et **lâche** :

« Quand une sainte monte au ciel, un ange est sûr de redescendre sur terre. »

_Sept, huit…_

Se soulever sur un bras – _même si c'est pénible, dur, affreusement compliqué _– la main ferme et serrée sur l'arme, suffisamment glacée pour atteindre mes doigts gourds au travers des gants déchirés. Ignorer le sang qui coule de ma bouche – _même si cela prouve que, justement, je suis trop mal pour faire ce que je fais, que je ne vais pas tenir, non_ –. Je dois protéger ces deux innocents – _tout n'est pas encore perdu _– je peux encore sauver les enfants. Pas seulement les vivants, non, pas juste elle non plus – tous les enfants.

« Je suis l'ange. »

_Et un…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jeanne&amp;Lyserg<span>:** _*morts*_

**Hao:** Ahah, enfin libre ~

**Rain:** _*ressuscite Jeanne*_ Tu croyais pas que ce serait aussi facile?

**Hao:** ... ... ... _*va chercher une corde pour suicider Rain*_


	2. Aux origines

**Nom :** Aux origines

**Auteur :** Rain

**Univers :** Pré-manga.

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr que Shaman King est à moi, vous avez pas vu Hao courir après Jeanne dans l'épisode 102 ? Comment ça ça s'arrête à 64 ? Bon, okay, peut-être que c'est à lui, là *pointe Hiroyuki Takei* %)

**Note :** J'aime pas ce truc… Les moments jointure sont pas bossés… T.T

_C'était une prisonnière, maintenant elle est libre. Elle était différente, désormais elle est comme tous les autres… Une enfant parmi d'autres…_ Phrase attribuée au général de Gaulle, envers sa fille atteinte de déficiences mentales.

… Ca colle aux deux pitchounes…

* * *

><p>Je m'étire, mes muscles protestant après les deux heures passées sous notre modèle spécial. Secouant la tête, je promène un regard fier sur la carrosserie du petit bijou. Une sonnerie m'interrompt. Mon téléphone… Oh. Livia a tenté cinq fois de m'appeler, sans laisser de message. Ca, ça veut dire que j'ai un problème…<p>

Mon sourire fond alors que je rejoins la pièce où se tient mon associé.« Hé, Rackist, je reviens, je vais voir Liv'. »

Il lève les yeux de sa feuille de comptes, et me regarde d'un air calme avant de répondre, se relevant : « Attends, je vais t'accompagner. » Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il éteint la lumière et prend son manteau, qu'il fait glisser sur ses épaules. « C'est l'heure de fermer de toute façon. »

Je souris placidement. J'espérais un peu qu'il dise cela. Il regarde sa montre, s'étrangle presque : « Tu as vu l'heure ? Pas étonnant qu'elle se fâche. C'est largement temps pour Mari de se coucher – et je te signale que tu étais censé m'aider à préparer la messe aujourd'hui.  
>- Ah… »<p>

Une pointe de honte surgit dans mon ventre alors que je me vexe. « Parce que tu as vu l'heure toi peut-être ? »

Il m'envoie une bourrade légère. « Tentative de distraction ratée, mon pauvre ami. Je te signale que je t'aide en faisant tes comptes, et que si tu devais te débrouiller sans moi –  
>- Il y a longtemps que je serais ruiné, je sais… »<p>

Nous échangeons un rire complice. D'un coup de pouce, j'indique le modèle sur lequel je travaillais alors que nous fermons les portes du garage à clef.

« Tu as vu ? Ce bébé est plus beau chaque matin !  
>- Tu penses avoir fini quand ?<br>- Demain, ou dans deux jours, au plus tard. Il y a plus qu'à repeindre un coup et faire les derniers tests, dis-je, » sentant la fierté faire son retour dans mon estomac. « Elle ira loin, celle-là, et plus vite qu'aucune autre.  
>- Ne commence pas à te vanter, Marco. La vanité n'attire que des ennuis… »<p>

Nous sortons dans la rue. Le garage est à environ deux cent mètres de ma demeure, et l'église est encore un peu plus loin, sur la colline. C'est en partie pour cela que nous avons construit le garage ici – en quelques minutes je peux rentrer consoler Mari d'un cauchemar.

Je fais la moue, puis reprends :

« Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'église, au moins. C'est juste à côté, de toute façon.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi, je ne suis pas en sucre. Reste avec Livia et Marion, elles n'en seront que plus heureuses. »<p>

Je hausse les épaules, mais il est vrai qu'il me tarde de retrouver mes deux princesses.

« Si tu le dis… Tu veux rester un peu ? Je vais cuisiner.  
>- Tu sais parler aux prêtres, toi... »<p>

Un sourire doux apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je déchausse mes lunettes et me mets à les nettoyer consciencieusement.

« Marco. »

Je lève les yeux vers mon mentor, sans distinguer plus qu'une vague tache sombre à mes côtés. C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas encore trébuché sur quelque chose…

« Hm ?  
>- Regarde. C'est de la fumée. »<p>

Sans mes lunettes je ne vois rien, je les replace donc. En effet, un énorme panache de fumée s'élève des dernières maisons de la rue. Un pressentiment me saisit, mais j'essaie de l'étouffer :

« Bon sang, » ma voix tremble, je fais de mon mieux pour me calmer. « Si ça se trouve c'est la maison juste à côté de chez nous. Pas étonnant que Liv' soit dans tous ses états ! »

Il y a un silence. Je ne vois pas bien, même avec les verres épais, mais plus mes pas m'approchent, plus le pressentiment se précise…

« Non… »

Rackist tente de m'attraper par le bras, mais c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà parti, mes pieds m'entraînent jusque devant ma maison en flammes. Les fenêtres de l'étage laissent échapper de larges gerbes de flammes, alors que le rez-de-chaussée reste à peu près intact. Mais les chambres de Marion et Livia sont au premier.

Je m'engouffre en trombe dans le bâtiment, appelle. Mes mots résonnent à mes oreilles comme autant d'alarmes. Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver ? Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, affrontant la fumée. Mes lunettes s'embuent et mes yeux piquent. Une latte de l'escalier en bois craque sous moi. Je m'enfonce dans un trou et une longue plaie sanguinolente s'ouvre dans ma jambe. Je me dégage douloureusement et boîte jusqu'à la première chambre, celle de Marion. Livia, je hurle, encore et encore au fur et à mesure que j'avance – mais je ne m'entends pas, alors peut-être n'est-ce qu'un murmure. J'ai beau chercher les filles des yeux – la pièce est vide. Quelques pas de plus et je suis devant notre chambre.

Soudain Liv' est là, étendue sur le lit. Un point rouge sur son front me fait hurler. Mes verres tombent, je ne vois plus rien mais j'avance quand même – Livia…

Je la prends dans mes bras, la berce, hurle.

Blanc.

Quand je retrouve mes esprits, Rackist m'entraîne loin de Liv'. Je ne veux pas. Je me débats, je recule… Une poutre charbonneuse me tombe sur l'épaule. Eclair de douleur. Livia disparait, tout disparait. Heureusement, le feu ne prend pas sur mes vêtements.

« Liv ! LIVIA ! »

Je tousse, hurle, je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. Rackist me fait descendre les escaliers, m'entraîne à travers les portes. Le feu l'oblige sans cesse à changer de direction – je ne l'aide pas, poids mort au bout de son bras.

Enfin, nous sortons à l'air libre. Après m'avoir emmené à l'abri des flammes, qui prennent dans les maisons avoisinantes à cause de l'air sec et du vent, mon ami s'effondre, évanoui dans le sable. Sacré Rackist. Il m'a sans doute sauvé la vie…

J'ai envie de repartir me perdre dans les flammes, rejoindre Livia. Et Marion ? Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée… Elle est peut-être encore là, quelque part… ? Je dois y retourner.

Après à peine quelques pas, j'aperçois une silhouette au cœur du feu. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de huit ans… Je m'approche. Il faut le tirer de là. Personne d'autre ne perdra d'enfant ce soir. J'appelle le gosse. Rien. Je titube jusqu'à lui… Et me rends compte qu'il a un petit enfant dans les bras, plaqué contre son torse.

Cet enfant, c'est Marion. Il – c'est un il, je le vois maintenant – il a sauvé ma fille ! Je me précipite. « MARION ! »

Le garçon me jette un regard et je me fige. Ses yeux semblent briller d'un éclat presque malfaisant. Il resserre sa prise sur la petite. « Tu es minuscule, » il murmure, et tout d'un coup je distingue quelque chose derrière lui, comme un monstre rouge crachant des flammes. « Pitoyable humain, » j'entends encore, et il disparait dans le feu, ma petite Mari dans ses bras. Je hurle.

* * *

><p>Deux mois. Deux mois de blancs, de noirs, de moments d'entre-deux où je ne pouvais ni respirer, ni réfléchir. Deux mois que Rackist m'empêche de trouver de quoi arrêter cette bêtise qu'est ma vie.<p>

Deux mois, aussi, que nous sommes tous deux devenus des Shamans. Je comprends maintenant l'histoire de l'enfant-démon que j'étais – ma mère pouvait réellement voir et utiliser les esprits. Comme celui qui a tué… Je n'arrive pas à le dire. J'avale ma salive.

Toutes les femmes sont Livia, et toutes les filles sont Marion – et pourtant elles ne sont nulle part. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Cet endroit a beau être un lieu saint, il est empli de touristes, de familles… Et toutes ces boutiques qui envahissent la baie, jusqu'au pied du Mont… Comme si toute notion de foi, de justice même, avait disparu. Rien que cela justifie la création des X-Laws, que Rackist m'a proposée avant-hier…

Apparemment, il a retrouvé la trace du brun… Il se ferait appeler Hao… Et lui aussi serait un Shaman… Qui aurait… Tué… Livia et Marion parce qu'elles étaient _humaines_… J'ai encore envie d'hurler. Dire que les flammes ont pris dans toute la ville, détruisant l'église, le quartier où j'ai grandi, notre entreprise… Comment a-t-il osé… ?

Nous déambulons dans les rues du Mont. Rackist me précède. Il a dit vouloir rencontrer un prêtre ici, qui pourrait nous aider… Tant mieux…

Tout d'un coup, j'aperçois une petite fille. Elle a de grands yeux vides qui fixent la porte ouverte, derrière moi. C'est comme si j'étais invisible, pour elle. Sa tête ballote un peu, et elle respire par sa bouche entrouverte. On dirait qu'elle est perdue. On dirait qu'elle est…

Rackist remarque mon froncement de sourcils, puis suit mon regard. Je sais qu'il sait. Il sait que je vois Marion au travers de ce petit fantôme d'enfant. Il sait aussi que j'ai remarqué le fouryoku qui semble saturer l'air autour d'elle. Il secoue la tête et s'approche du prêtre qui vient de la prendre dans ses bras. Mon ami garde un visage calme, une voix douce, alors qu'il convainc l'homme de nous laisser la petite. Nous qui tentons d'atteindre un but précis ne pouvons pas nous embarrasser de sentiments, me dirait-il sans doute. Cette enfant qui n'attend personne semble avoir été créée uniquement pour remplir le rôle de l'Iron Maiden. Seule. Vide. Sans volonté. Puissante, bien plus puissante que moi et Rackist réunis, d'après ce que je ressens.

Un sursaut, et je m'ébranle. Je sais que nous allons faire quelque chose d'inhumain. Que cette fille sera sûrement brisée et mourra peut-être dans très peu de temps. Tout ça pour détruire Hao. Avant de la trouver, c'était mon unique souhait… Maintenant que j'ai le résultat devant les yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler en mon for-intérieur. Elle ne doit même pas m'arriver à la taille, cette petite. Ce n'est pratiquement qu'un nourrisson. Allons-nous réellement la jeter en pâture à cette chambre noire et sanglante qu'est la vierge de fer ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher, de m'accroupir sous le regard désapprobateur de Rackist. La petite cligne des yeux. Daigne me regarder. Lève une main pâle et d'une froideur mortelle avant de la passer sur mon front. « Michael… ? »

Une voix frêle, absente.

J'en reste pétrifié.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, alors que nous suivons Rackist sur le chemin de retour vers la villa, j'entends l'enfant qui chantonne, sûrement une chanson entendue d'un touriste. Sa voix, comme le miroir de son être, est atone alors qu'elle souffle, incertaine :<p>

« _Come back home, won't you come back home… »_

Ne t'attendris pas, m'articule silencieusement Rackist à chaque fois qu'il regarde dans le rétroviseur. J'acquiesce à chaque fois, mais je suis incapable de lui obéir. Quand l'enfant albinos, épuisée, s'endort contre moi, je ne la repousse pas. Je me contente d'écarter des courtes mèches de son visage et de l'installer plus confortablement.

Le regard blasé de Rackist dans le rétroviseur ne provoque qu'un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marco :<span>** … Je suis intensément choqué par cette imbécilité profonde…

**Hao :** *examine des photos* Mais dis-moi t'étais mignon en danseur, petit blondinet?

**Marco :** C-comment ces photos…

**Rackist :** *sifflote*

**Hao :** C'est sympa cette fonction de l'Oracle Bell pour envoyer des photos à tous les concurrents… *deux minutes plus tard : chaos indescriptible, massacre violent*


	3. Ce qui est juste

**Nom**: Ce qui est juste

**Auteur**: Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais que remplir les trous avec mes idées à moi %)

**Personnages:** Marco, Meene.

**Contexte**: Tome 16, le combat X-III VS Hoshigumi. Je tombe dans le non-canon.

**Note**: Je suis désoléééée... Mais l'école est prenante, et si j'ai le squelette de Fighter et qu'Echecs a juste deux-trois trous de la taille de Manhatan, je cherche l'inspi en ce moment. Ai eu envie de bosser sur eux. Et de chercher de nouveaux concepts pour le HJ... Ce qui prend du temps. Désolée, Rea, Koba-chan, ma boîte à reviews plante toujours...

Dire que ça a commencé par des drabbles.

* * *

><p>C'est le soir avant son combat, et tu n'arrives pas à empêcher tes pas de te guider vers sa chambre. Elle doit avoir peur, elle doit être terrifiée, tu penses, et tu te sens mal de lui imposer cela. Bien sûr, tu l'as prévenue qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir… Tu l'as dit à chaque X-Law, parce que si c'est ton combat ce doit être aussi le leur. Ils se battent pour ce qui est juste, ce qui est beau en ce monde, ils se battent pour qu'un jour d'autres qu'eux – car ils sont tous conscients que, meurtriers et pécheurs, ils se battent pour les autres, l'humanité, les faibles, ceux qui souffrent des injustices – puissent fonder une famille sans crainte, sans risque. Mais brusquement tu te rends compte que c'est stupide de prétendre qu'un idéal peut transformer une femme de vingt-deux ans en fanatique. Que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de trembler.<p>

Tu n'es pas courageux très souvent pourtant, et la pensée que tu vas faire face à une personne presque déjà morte te pétrifies presque, mais tu fais une exception. Tu sens que c'est ton devoir – non, c'est les X-Laws qui ont des devoirs, tu es _Marco_ et c'est toi qui sais que si tu dois faire une chose pour elle, c'est cela.

Tu entres. La porte fait un bruit d'enfer, et ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit au courant de ton arrivée. Tu fais un pas, tu t'arrêtes. La chambre est glacée, cela doit avoir à faire avec la grande fenêtre ouverte. En toute autre période, tu l'aurais tancée pour qu'elle la ferme – ton corps d'italien n'aime pas le froid, non vraiment pas – mais même toi n'a pas le cœur de faire semblant ce soir-là. Il n'y a plus de X-Laws, d'Iron Maiden, de commandant et de lieutenant – il n'y a que _Marco_ et _Meene_, et ce qu'ils font ne regarde pas les autres. Ne regarde qu'eux.

Elle t'observe, attendant avec patience que tu expliques ta venue. Un pressentiment entre ton esprit, quelque chose à voir avec son attitude étrange, mais tu le repousse, choisissant de t'expliquer. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour venir la voir, si ? Tu ne sais pas. Plus.

« Je veux juste m'excuser, » tu murmures, les mots devançant tes pensées. Tes entrailles se révoltent. Elle a l'air de ce qu'elle a toujours eu l'air, blonde et douce et magnifique et souriante. D'un sourire triste, peut-être, mais un sourire quand même. Comment fait-elle ? Tu n'en as aucune idée. Tu la croyais au bord du gouffre… Ce qui est juste est peut-être plus important pour elle que pour toi – après tout elle ne sait pas que ce n'est qu'un prétexte, elle y croit vraiment. Ca fait mal.

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, » sa voix est mal assurée, douloureuse alors qu'elle s'avance, et tu comprends ton erreur. Elle **est** terrifiée. Cette peur cachée te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Cela ne fait que prouver que c'est de ta faute. Elle te regarde, et tu devines qu'elle n'a pas dû boire que de l'eau ce soir. Elle se penche vers toi. Tu sais ce qu'elle fait. « Je suis fatiguée, Marco, » soupire-t-elle en posant une main sur ton torse, t'empêchant de reculer parce que sans ton soutien, tu as peur qu'elle ne tombe. Ce qui est juste. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

« Nous devrions parler, » tu dis sans savoir où tu as trouvé une telle force, parce que tout en elle élimine ta volonté de résister – mais tu n'arrives pas à t'éloigner d'elle. Sa deuxième main rejoint l'autre, et elle les fait courir sur toi. Elle se blottit contre toi, cherchant à disparaître dans tes bras. Elle tremble, encore, tu le sens dans la faible vibration de ses doigts dans son dos, tu le vois dans l'inclination de ses épaules. Et puis zut. Vous parlerez plus tard. Tu sais que c'est faux, tu sais que tu te mens à toi-même, mais tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir. Et puis, si ça peut la rassurer, tu es prêt à tout. Ton cœur en est convaincu, et ton esprit a rendu les armes. Tu te perds.

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Tu le sais et tu te sens mal en t'éveillant, parce que tu n'avais <em>pas<em> le droit de faire ça, à cause de Livia et de Jeanne et des X-Laws et de tout ce qui fait que ton cœur est parfaitement conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, et probablement personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Tant mieux. Ce serait trop long, trop douloureux à expliquer. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, en plus. Rien qu'ils puissent comprendre, au moins.

Tu cherches tes lunettes à tâtons dans la pénombre, espérant ne pas la réveiller, sachant parfaitement que fuir ne résout rien. Tu ne peux cependant pas t'en empêcher, même conscient que cela va la briser, même conscient que sa mort sera _ta_ faute. C'est plus fort que toi. Tu n'as plus de courage. Tu restes le gosse terrifié d'il y a vingt ans, celui qui pense que lorsqu'il plaque ses mains devant ses yeux personne ne le voit. Celui qui pense que parce s'il hurle et explose personne ne peut se rendre compte qu'il est triste ou qu'il a peur.

Elle bouge à tes côtés, ses grands, graciles bras cherchant ta présence. Elle attrape ta main, en un réflexe, alors que tu veux te relever. « Reste », elle murmure, comme encore endormie, et tu hésites. Sa prise se relâche alors qu'elle retombe dans l'oubli heureux du sommeil. Tu restes un temps là, bloqué entre ce qui est juste et ce qui _paraît_ l'être. Ton devoir. Ton cœur. Elle a besoin de toi. Et toi, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Tu finis par t'en aller.

Tu es lâche.

* * *

><p>Tu as envie de vomir quand elle meurt. Tu dois te retenir de descendre sur le ring, de massacrer Hao de tes propres mains et de la sauver alors qu'elle ne peut <em>plus <em>être sauvée. Tu rages. Un malaise te prend. Tu pleures, un peu. Tu fais semblant de ne pas avoir mal, cependant, pour Jeanne, Lyserg et les autres, mais tu crèves à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est pas normal. Tu t'étais juré que Livia serait la seule et la dernière à te faire ressentir cela. Un regard échangé avec Rackist ne fait qu'accentuer cette impression. Ta bêtise est seule responsable.

Ce qui est juste. L'idéal des X-Laws, leur raison d'être. Justice. Ce sacrifice n'était pas juste. Tu le sais et tu as envie de le crier à la face d'Hao et de ses hommes, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Elle est partie. Comme Livia. Il n'y a plus rien. Ton cœur s'éteint, les braises du feu ranimé crachotant des cendres en ton âme.

Que te reste-t-il ? Jeanne, peut-être. Et encore. Elle est si jeune. Si différente – tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle croit ou même ce qu'elle pourrait savoir. Ce qui est juste. Elle aussi, elle se bat pour une illusion. Ca brûle d'être le seul à savoir.

Ce qui est juste. Désormais il n'y a plus que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>: ... ... Je me fais peur...

**Hao:** *content* Au moins je finis pas en guimauve comme dans le RP, à échanger leur vie contre une reine inutile...

**Rain:** Eh, sois content, si elle était pas canadienne on bosserait âchement plus vite et tu serais déjà marrié!

**Hao:**... WHAA?

**Rain: J**e plaisante, je plaisante. Quoique...


End file.
